Ever Ever After
by Fruitey
Summary: Bella and Edward were young and in love. When Edward leaves suddenly without even saying goodbye, Bella tries to move on. But two years later, he's back. He has explanations, but he also has a fiance. Will Bella still feel a forbidden spark? All human!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy and review! Edward and Bella were young and in love, but then Edward leaves without even saying goodbye. Bella tries to move on but can't forget her past, and suddenly he's back to haunt her, two years later...

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse own me. Enjoy and review._

I remembered Edward Cullen—I remembered everything. I remember the night we went in his vast backyard, holding each other and watching the stars. I remember when we snuck out of work early so I could meet his family. Edward Cullen was someone you couldn't forget.

Yes, he was dreamy, and so gorgeous I didn't know how on earth he fell for me, but that wasn't what made us fall in love. He understood me without saying a word. He knew all my flaws and loved me all the same. But the most painful part was what I didn't remember.

_Stop, _I internally snapped at myself, angry for thinking of him again. That was two years ago, and sure as hell he hadn't loved me like I thought he had. I had fell into his trap, I'd been his prey. Why else would he...

_Stop! You're such a baby, bringing up the past. Crybaby._ I spat at myself, disgusted. If there is anything I hate the most, it's being called a crybaby, or a complainer, or a wimp. I sucked in a deep breath.

It was a rainy day in Forks—oh, big surprise. Charlie was just getting up—I could hear him stomping around his bedroom, probably looking for a pair of halfway decent socks that were in the laundry.

"Bells, do you know where my badge is?" Charlie yelled, referring to his police chief badge.

"You left it on your coat, in the cruiser!" I yelled back. Although it was a small house, and only occupied by my dad and I, yelling was always used to communicate when we weren't face-to-face. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I always forgot to increase the volume since, where I work, cell phones aren't allowed. But Charlie insisted I bring it, and since he's a cop, I listen to him over my boss.

"Bella, Bi—Jacob said there's a wedding being planned this week, so you have to take an earlier shift to help set up. Can you get here in twenty?" It was Jess, my friend who conveniently had the same job as I. Jacob was the manager, the boss—I kept forgetting because until two weeks ago, the hotel had been run by his father, Billy.

"Sure...let me just run it by Ch—my dad and I'll be there in fifteen," I snapped the phone shut, hurriedly dumped my bowl which I'd been planning to fill cereal with in the sink—I'd wash it later—and grabbed a granola bar instead.

"Dad, work calls! I'll be home by supper!" I shouted. He grunted loudly in response so I threw on my work clothes and jumped into my big, toasty red truck. Jess insisted it was "so last season" but neither she nor I nor Charlie had enough money to buy me a new one, which was personally something to be happy about. I loved my truck, and no matter what people said, I wasn't changing. It could be last millennium, for what I cared.

I worked at the Forks Hotel, (very original name, right?) the one and only hotel existing in Forks. It wasn't that big but suitable for large events, such as weddings or over-the-top sweet 16 parties. Jess worked with me, but sometimes we traded shifts (she had afternoon, I had night.) Other times we just worked together, if that's what Jacob told us to do, to plan something like this—a wedding.

Weddings weren't easy to plan. You had to set up a million tables, make sure every arrangement was perfect, every centerpiece even. What was even more annoying was when the guests came, often complaining since they're used to ginormous, expensive hotels and they are stuck with this one. Luckily, I didn't have waitress duty tonight.

I arrived in roughly ten minutes. I parked in the parking lot in the back, pretty much invisible for the guests to see. It was reserved for employees.

"Bella, we have to start in the ballroom—apparently they're going to dance first or something. Then you can set tables and I'll clean dishes and—" Jess, who had met me speedily at the back entrance, was interrupted by Jacob.

From day one he intimidated me. Jacob was huge, over six feet, and had long black hair and piercing eyes. He looked dangerous, in a way, if you didn't know him. I was used to it, but still cowered in his presence from instinct. I think Jess felt the same way, except she actually liked it. I think she had a crush on him, ironically enough. Jess frequently changed crushes as much as people change suppers each night.

"Actually, Bella, I want to speak with you," Jacob said in a low, husky voice. Even though he was younger than me, he was still in charge, and I obeyed. Okay, you're probably questioning my sanity—how could a guy younger than me own a hotel? I think I failed to mention that his father and grandfather and his great-grandfather, et cetera, ran the hotel from way back when and passed the tradition to their offspring. Since Jacob's dad was incapable of handling it anymore, Jacob quit school and now he makes a lot of dough running the hotel.

Jess looked between us and then stalked away, sending invisible envy darts my way. I'd have to deal with her complaints later. Ugh.

"So, Bella, how are things working for you? Do you like the job?" Jacob asked. I almost chuckled but held it in. I had worked here for over two years, so things were going good. Except, I couldn't joke off like that to my boss, since he could fire me in a second, so I put on a straight face and nodded.

"Things are going good, sir. Who's wedding are we holding?"

Jacob didn't seem too happy about the change of subject, but he answered anyway, since it was his job. "Some mega-rich family who are perfectionists. I want everything to be perfect, do you understand me?" Just like that, his friendly face was cold and serious. I nodded.

"Yes, sir,"

"Okay. I just wanted to call you over to, ah, see what you're usual routine is. I'm new, as you know, and my dad didn't explain a lot about managing the hotel's workers, and you seem like a truthful person I can rely on..." Jacob stopped and smiled at me. "I'm making a fool out of myself for ranting, aren't I?"

"No...Sir," I tacked on the formal word at the end to be polite. He thought I was reliable? That was good—it meant I had a smaller chance of getting fired, though it was always possible. Things were getting a little too weird though, me interacting openly with my boss. Normally Billy would bark orders and I'd follow them, simple as that. Now his son was being friendly and in charge...it wasn't something I was used to.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I have to set the tables. But we could set up a time to discuss my routine, if you'd like," I said.

I didn't mean for Jacob to beam at me like I'd made his day by saying that, but that's what happened. "That would be nice. Coffee in the kitchen, at seven tonight? On me, of course,"

"Um." Was he hinting a date or something? This was way too weird. "Actually, sir, I'm busy tonight. Apologies. Um, what about Jessica? She's reliable and she'd be thrilled to have coffee. With you, I mean. I mean...I'll go ask her," I babbled, sprinting away. Jessica would be thrilled, and it would save me from an awkward conversation with Jacob.

"Hey Jess," I said, slightly out of breath as I met up with her in the ballroom.

"What did you and Jacob talk about?" Jess said, almost sneered.

"Oh, he just wanted to know my schedule, since he's, you know, new here. But I told him you could instead. Tonight at seven, he'll buy you coffee," I told her in rush. Jess's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas day.

"Oh, Bella, really? I mean, you don't mind do you? Like, if you like him, I totally understand," Jessica trailed off.

"Jess, I'm fine. Go for it." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're the best! Thank you _so_ much," Jess squealed, hugging me. I patted her back awkwardly and told her we better start getting to work.

"I guess," she glumly agreed. "I'm working on table twenty-four. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I agreed. All I was doing was setting up silver wear and folding napkins, so I didn't need to do tables in chronological order.

Work was good; it kept my mind working so it couldn't wander off.

"Did they make the sign yet?" I asked after half an hour of table-setting in silence.

"For the wedding? No, they're making it fancy," Jess answered. Then she whistled, her flirt whistle, and I groaned. She always whistled when she spotted a new guy. I hope she didn't form a new crush and leave me stuck with Jacob tonight.

"Check out that hottie," Jess said, pointing behind me. I saw an old guy with a way-to-tight tux accompanied by an elderly woman with coiffed hair.

"Not over _there_, honestly Bella, over _there_," she swiveled my head so it was looking straight at her guydar's target. Jess has both guydar and an open eye, which help her obsess over someone more than per usual. Sigh. Obsessed was never good—it proved that you were being controlled by whoever...

I stopped to follow Jess's trained finger. There was a guy with his back to me, getting a tour of the room by the lovely Linda, who greeted people at the check-in slash checkout desk. He turned slightly to look at the table arrangements and I caught a glimpse of his face. Oh my god._ He was back._

"Edward," I breathed. A hundred memories flooded through my mind before I could stop them. Edward and I watching the first snow fall, hand in hand; Edward playing the piano and I singing for him, since he was the only one I wasn't stage fright of; it was like a dam had been released and I couldn't stop the memories that came back to me. But the most painful was of not remembering the day he left. Because he left me, and he never said goodbye. Weeks, even months after, I was haunted by that thought. _He didn't say goodbye. He left me._

And now he was back. I had unconsciously dropped the wine glass I'd been dusting off, and it clanked noisily against the shiny marble floor. Edward turned to find the source of the noise and saw me. And I saw him see me. And he saw me see him see me. His eyes, those beautiful, penetrating green eyes, bore into mine. I searched for some kind of truth, some sort of answer, but found only guilt and surprise. He sure as hell should feel guilty.

"You know him?" Jess asked, oblivious to my frozen state.

Just then, a woman with gorgeous strawberry blond hair wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a kiss. I heard her use the term 'baby', addressing him, and I couldn't stand there, watching anymore.

"Excuse me, Jessica...I'm going to the restroom," I whispered, ignoring her nosy, quizzical expression, and stalked off, trying to revive what was left of me.

Because I hadn't missed it. I hadn't missed the most important thing that split my world in two. It wasn't the girl's beauty that made my gasp; it was the sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

**Reviews are amazing! Winkie! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers slid effortlessly over the keys, the softest melodies drifting to my ears

Yay, thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter is pretty impressive, is it not? I think it may be the longest I've posted so far. Enjoy and review to let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't you know that by now?_

I couldn't do this. I had to pull myself together and get back to work...I heard the bathroom door open and quickly shoved myself into a stall. I was in no mood or condition to talk.

"Bella? Bella, please come out, so we can talk about it," Jessica said. I knew she sounded caring but what she really wanted was gossip, so I didn't respond. I sniffled twice so she'd take the hint.

Jess sighed angrily and the door closed, leaving me to freedom. Actually, some comfort would be nice, or even a shoulder to lean on, but I didn't have that option right now and I needed to get over myself.

It was no big deal. I knew sooner or later he'd come back, didn't I? So why was it so hard to believe that he'd...he'd gotten...

Oh my god, who was I kidding. Edward and I had a special connection, I loved him, and I thought he felt the same way. But then he left, and I never heard from him and I suspected he'd meant to write but never got to it, that he'd been as miserable as me. I was probably _hoping _that. I guess I'd still loved him; I'd just been in denial, because I felt crushed now, seeing that ring, seeing that girl. She was beautiful, a perfect match to his supermodel figure, and he was obviously in love. Heck, he was getting married.

Married. I whimpered, blowing my nose in a paper towel, and wiped my eyes. What had his reaction been when he saw me? Would he even remember me?

Of course he'd remember me. Even if he never loved me, he'd remember me. We'd been friends before we got together, as a couple. For a second, I wish I'd stayed out there and looked him in the eye, see him hurt. Hurt the way I hurt, feel the pain I felt. How could he do this? And why was he back?

_Why had he left, why hadn't he said goodbye?_

I splashed water on my face, hating myself for making a big deal about this. That was my problem, always overanalyzing everything and blaming the world for being against me instead of dealing with my problems like a normal, half-sane person would. I practiced holding my head up high in the mirror and tried to smile. It still looked fake.

I couldn't let her, him, _them_ get to me. They didn't matter. I would get over Edward Cullen and move on, as I should've done two years ago. I was so stupid.

My mind was set, hard and cold on forgetting the boy who crushed my heart, but my heart was another thing. Somewhere inside I knew forgetting Edward wouldn't be easy. Heck, at first glance I knew he'd be hard to forget.

"Brave, Bella, brave," I told myself aloud, my reflection not matching my words at all. I was flushed and scared and unhappy, not brave. But I'd have to be brave, to at least get past this next horrific week at work. I took out my stashed-away smile and put it on my face, hoping it'd convince the people who mattered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella, are you okay?" Jess whispered, at my side the second I closed the bathroom door. I'm guessing she stood outside, waiting to ambush me as soon as possible.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. _Brave, Bella, brave._

"Is he an ex boyfriend? Did he cheat on you?" she gasped at her insight. "That bastard! If he did anything to you, Bella—"

"Don't worry about it, Jess. It doesn't matter."

Jess looked as if I had said Hollister was closing. (To her, it'd be like a cheating boyfriend scandal.)

"Of course it matters, Bella! I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Jess," I mumbled pathetically.

"So did he cheat?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, Jess."

She looked at me unhappily, obviously disappointed I didn't start venting, and patted my back.

"Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks." I was too mentally drained to feel guilty. Maybe I'd vent a little later, for her benefit, and to get some things off my chest.

Footsteps were approaching, and, call me crazy, but I knew somehow it was him. Maybe my subconscious mind had planted the memory of his walking pattern or the sound of his footsteps in my mind, but I just knew. I had no time for this, I couldn't face him. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Bella, I...I didn't know you still worked here," he said. The sound of his voice was like a chainsaw cutting at my lungs. I breathed in deep and put on another smile. Was he happy or upset about not knowing I worked here? His voice and expression gave nothing away. I noticed the beautiful woman clutch his hand tighter.

"Oh, you two know each other?" she asked in false concern. I felt like puking, crying, and yelling at the same time. Not a good combination. I ignored my lurching stomach and composed my face for the second time.

"Yeah, we did once," I said lightly, as if mentioning an old fish or ugly top I once had. I caught Edward's mouth curl down. I did my best to keep mine firmly upright, smiling.

"That's nice. Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce us?" She kissed his cheek and looked at me, smirking triumphantly. I wanted to die.

Edward seemed just as uncomfortable. "Um, Tanya, this is Bella. Bella, this is Tanya."

"His fiancé," Tanya finished for him, holding her hand up and wiggling her fingers.

"Isn't the ring just gorgeous? My Eddie has such good taste," she said, snuggling into his neck. I couldn't meet their eyes. I gave up trying to keep cool and hastily said I had to go, and rushed away from them. Tanya and Edward. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. No matter how hard I tried to stop them, the tears were at it again.

It was no use to cry, and I knew that. What would crying do? Jess was at my side again, murmuring what were supposed to be words of encouragement and saying what an ass he was. I shook her off.

I needed to get out of here, to be alone. To be as far away from Edward Cullen as possible. I felt numb and exhausted, and blindly made my way to Jacob. He saw my distress and instantly comforted me with his voice. A normal voice, pulling me out of my misery for at least a few seconds.

"Do you want to take this shift off, Bella? It's not a problem if you do, there are plenty of volunteers," Jacob said softly, as if he wanted to say more but was afraid I'd be offended. I couldn't be any more than I was now.

"Yes, thank you, sir," I sniffed, trying not to appear too babyish. Jacob stood there awkwardly, shifting weight from one foot to the other, before nodding and stalking off.

I was just getting into my truck when Edward came racing out. _Could he just leave me the hell alone?_

"Edward, please go away," I said in a strained voice.

"Bella, I—"

"I can't do this now, Edward. Please go away." If I said another word, I'd break down. No one needed to see that.

"Bella, please—"

"NO! Just, just leave me alone, Edward. Forget I ever existed because, in your world, it looks like I've been dead for two years." I slammed the door and gunned the reverse.

"Bella, please, Bella, wait!" He said, running after the truck. I laughed, a strangled, terrifying sound from the back of my throat. I knew I was in no condition to drive, so I parked at the curb and bawled my eyes out.

I skipped the next two days of work. It was easier to pretend to forget about him if I couldn't see him, couldn't hear his voice. But Charlie was getting suspicious, and I couldn't blame him—I hadn't even faked a cold, so for all he knew, I quit my job. For his sake, and my own sanity, I forced myself to get to the hotel today. Maybe I wouldn't work, but I had to go in and make sure...make sure...

Make sure what? That he was still there, still in my life? To make sure he hadn't disappeared again, left me, even if I hated him? I should be begging, pleading him to leave, but I was so lost inside. My head was screaming one thing, my mind another, and if I took another day off my thoughts would kill me.

"Dad, I'm going back to work. I had a miraculous recovery overnight!" I yelled.

"I thought you weren't sick?!" he yelled back, but I was already out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I marched into work, scanning the ballroom and kitchen for any signs of employees. No one was there, except the cook. His name was Joe. He and I were good friends because, obviously, we both loved to cook. Sometimes I even worked as an assistant, but I didn't accept money for it. Cooking was a hobby, not "work" to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"It is their day off, miss Bella. Where have you been?" Joe had a thick French accent that usually made me smile, but today wasn't classified as "usual."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." I said, gliding over his question. I smiled and was going to offer help but stopped myself. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't feel like cooking today. What could I do now? I certainly wasn't going back home. I sauntered into the hall, trying to see the hotel as a tourist would. I passed the Lobby, the empty Ballroom, and the Library. I stopped and popped into the last room, figuring I could make the trip somewhat worthwhile by getting a book.

The library was pretty limited, though. Plus, you had to buy the book, and I was saving my money for college. Maybe it was a mini bookstore instead. I turned to walk out –

and saw Edward in the doorway, blocking my escape.

"Bella...I've been meaning to say that—"

"EDDIE!" A screeching wail filled the room, cutting off Edward's sentence. I tried not to appear too annoyed with whoever was calling as he and I turned to face the noise. It was Tanya, smiling and beckoning Edward with her hand impatiently, the hand that held the ring. I didn't catch the icy glare she shot at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Baby, I have my dress rehearsal! What are you doing, anyway?" Tanya scrunched her nose in disgust as she noticed the books, as if they were spiders or something. She eyed me pointedly and, satisfied by the large space between us, flashed me another triumphant smile as if to say _He's mine._ She reminded me of an evil, possessive rat. Or a cobra.

I already knew he wasn't mine; did she have to rub it in? He hadn't even _been _"mine" at all; I'd just made the wrong assumption. I had made a lot of mistakes in my early years. So young, so innocent. I had locked my heart, kept my guard up, after he went away, vowing never to fall for someone again, to lose complete control.

"I thought the rules were that I can't see the dress before the wedding?" Edward's voice came off somewhat snappy. I didn't miss that he hadn't responded to her question, "What are you doing, anyway?" Not answering would be worse, in my opinion, because now Tanya probably thought he was guilty over something and would send someone to murderer me in the night.

"I need you with me, Eddie! And besides, we have an hour to spare, starting in about ten minutes, so we can sneak up to the suite and have a little you and me time," she smiled in what I think was supposed to be all sexy and flirtatious. Um, gag? I let myself feel disgust and nausea instead of hatred and sadness and depression, which I knew I'd experience later. Thinking about someone even hinting out sexual activities with Edward made me want to explode. She was looking at me now. I smiled sweetly, playing our little game of pretend, and waved to show her comments didn't bother me in the least.

"I'm meeting with an old friend, I'll meet you at the rehearsal," Edward said, looking at his watch for emphasis. Tanya narrowed her eyes at me but nodded.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you in an hour,"

I was about to leave when Edward held up a hand, the universal stop signal.

"I thought you were meeting an old friend?" I looked at the clock above his head dramatically.

"I am. You." He smiled that dazzling, crooked smile I could never forget and I stood there, fidgeting uncomfortably. He had just blown off his "Tanya Time" to hang out with me. But I knew I couldn't get my hopes up—I actually felt a little hurt. I was just an "old friend" and nothing more. Stupid to think we'd actually been more than friends. I thought I already had drilled that into my brain, but apparently I'd been holding onto one thread of hope because I felt a weight on my shoulders again. Edward noticed my reaction and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

I thought: _Is something wrong? Are you insane to not notice anything being wrong, to not see me practically clawing my hair out in hurt and frustration? You never explain anything to me and now you ignore your girlf—fiancé and you think I'm going to forgive you after those two years of suffering and loneliness and kiss you like in the movies and we'll end happily ever after?_

I said: "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" That voice was like honey. Sweet misery.

"Whatever,"

"No, it's not whatever. I care about you, Bella, and I don't want you to pretend like you're okay when you're absolutely not."

He was impossible. I didn't say anything, folding my arms across my chest and angrily blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. Edward chuckled after a long time and took my hand, leading me out and down the hall before entering a small room I hadn't even noticed.

I laughed too when I realized what he was doing. He was leading me to a piano.

When we were "friends" or "together" or whatever relationship we shared before we left, he always knew that the best way to make me feel better was the piano. Just the music was comforting, and I could sing along if I liked, which was the most amazing feeling in the world. Being able to sing in front of Edward meant I really trusted him, knowing that he wouldn't laugh at the quiet squeak in my voice that gradually became strong and passionate as I sang.

He played a few fast songs, too fast for me to sing along to, and also because I didn't remember the words, but I sat there in total content, closing my eyes and drinking in the comfort the music brought. Edward looked at me the entire time he played, making me glow inside and out. _Stop!_ A tiny voice shouted in the back of my head. Common sense shouted _Don't fall for it! _But it felt so good, knowing he still cared, that I couldn't bring myself to listen to my head. I let my heart burst with happiness as he slowed his songs until the music stopped.

"That was exquisite," I said at last. Edward smiled and started another. How did he remember the correct notes to perfection? Maybe he practiced after he left, and reminded himself of me...

I stopped thinking, not because the thoughts made me sad but because I wanted to shut up and listen. I was peaceful and was determined not to ruin this moment by thinking too much.

His fingers slid effortlessly over the keys, the softest melodies drifting to my ears. I smiled.

"Remember this one? It was your favorite," he nudged me playfully before drifting to the most beautiful piece of music I'd ever heard. It brought tears to my eyes—yes, I remember it. How could I ever forget it? He had called it My Lullaby. We locked eyes again, and if this were a movie, it was the opportune moment for a kiss. As soon as I thought it, I shook my head and got up.

"Edward, I can't do this," I said, my heart breaking as I realized it was true. "I can't. You can't expect me to act like nothing happened when...when you left and..." _You never said goodbye. _I forced myself to take a deep breath, not looking in his eyes. I knew I'd melt and break down if I looked into those eyes.

"You have a fiancé, Edward. You have a new life. I'm just part of your past, an insignificant part now. And the past if forgotten." I walked away from him, willing my deadened feet to drag my useless body out of the room. He called after me, making me walk fast. I was aware of my shaking, due to the sobs, but I didn't allow myself to cry until I was safely around the corner and out of sight.

**Do you like? Is it eh, good, possibly great? Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier! I've finished Breaking Dawn (poll on my profile for if you liked it or not) and have been really busy! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you rock! Here is chapter 3. Sorry it's so short—hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! It's mine! Mwahahaha.

I stumbled into the room marked EMPLOYEES ONLY, forgetting that it was unoccupied. My thoughts were as scrambled as eggs. How could I be so stupid to allow him that kind of control over me, after only a day back? After he'd left me suffering for _two years?_ How could I go back to him like that?

And, although I hated to admit it, a more pressing question was: what did he think of me?

Ugh. I hated myself for wanting him again. I could not and would not interrupt his life, I decided. I was determined to get through mine which was complicated enough without him in it.

_But do you want him in it?_ A tiny voice asked me. I bit my lip. Why was I arguing with myself? I had to get away, but I didn't want to go back out and risk seeing Edward again. If I did, I might just break. And he didn't need to see that.

Okay, so Edward was back and staying for an unspecified amount of time. That much was obvious. And it seemed like he felt an attraction toward me, though I should hate him. I _should_. But my heart needed some convincing.

_Shut up!_ I demanded myself. _You sound like a cheesy romance novel!_

What could I do? I couldn't face Edward, not now, not ever. It'd be even trickier with his slutty girlfriend Tanya. I shook off my resentment, both for her and for myself, since I didn't _want_ to feel that sort of hatred toward anyone. It didn't help that she was dangling him in front of me, though. Taunting me.

Again, it shouldn't bother me. I wouldn't let it. I'd get through this wedding with some pride, some deep down dignity, and all but chuck Edward out of the hotel afterwards. I wouldn't run away, like my cowardly instincts told me. I would stand my ground. It would only last a week in planning, tops. I could get through that, as long as I didn't see him too much.

My cell phone started ringing, throwing me into panic mode. Could Edward hear it? Would he come looking for me? I didn't even check the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" My voice sounded like I'd shoved an octopus up my throat.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A rough voice asked from the other line. He almost sounded sympathetic.

"Yes, who's calling?" It came out snappier than I'd intended.

"This is Mark from the police department. I'm very sorry to do this at such short notice, but you must come downtown immediately. It's an emergency concerning your father."

I froze. "M-my father? Charlie?"

"Ma'am, we're not allowed to give any information over the phone. Would you be able to meet us in a half hour?"

"Us?"

"The police. This is very urgent."

"I'll be there in five minutes," I said hastily, snapping the phone shut without a second thought. He'd sounded so serious, dangerously serious. If I was anxious before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. I was moving so fast, if I tripped over my feet I'd be flying across the room. I was on fire.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, far away, calling to me. Shit, _was_ he following me? I couldn't deal with this right now!

"Bella! What's wrong?" In a second he was beside me, matching my pace, except he was breathing normally whereas I probably looked like an angry bull.

"Not! Now! Edward!" I shouted, trying in my fog to remember where I'd parked the truck. I caught it squished between a gray Jeep and a Toyota. I hadn't even noticed Edward hop into the passenger seat until I was screeching out of the parking lot.

"What the hell?" I gasped. I wasn't in the mood for arguing right now. Couldn't we do this some other time?

"Bella, what's wrong?" He repeated.

"_Get out of my truck!"_

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He had the nerve to smile crookedly at me.

"You're blackmailing me. I can't do this right now, Edward!"

Edward's smile vanished instantly. "What happened?"

"Don't you have to go worship Tanya's dresses right now?" I spat out, avoiding other cars by inches. My truck had stopped wheezing for the moment, since I was pushing it way past its normal limit.

"I'd rather not. Can you please tell me what's going on, before I go mad?"

"I'd like to see that," I muttered. He was so stupidly stubborn, refusing to leave me alone.

"We should've taken my car," he murmured thoughtfully, ignoring my protests. He shot me a look. "Honestly, Bella, this thing's going to conk out any day now."

"My truck runs great, thank you very much." I didn't mention that riding in his car would bring back old memories, and I couldn't handle that.

My truck started wheezing again, as if to prove me wrong. Edward's smirk was well pronounced, which was both annoying and intoxicating. We finally pulled into the police station. It was four-thirty—only took seven minutes to get down here.

"No, stay." I commanded as he started unbuckling his seatbelt. I was out of the car before he could respond, trying very hard to ignore the unmistakable sound of the passenger door slamming as footsteps followed mine. He was even more stubborn than me.

I barged into the front desk, forgetting my manners for a moment. "Where's Mark?"

The old guy at the desk jabbed a lazy finger toward a small office down the hall. Edward said thanks, making me blush even in the chaos. God, why'd he have to embarrass me in front of Charlie's workers?

Charlie...

Mark was sitting behind his desk, two empty chairs in front of him, searching through some messy documents. I collapsed into a seat, catching his attention. He had a mustache a caterpillar and bushy eyebrows to match. I heard Edward cough to hide a laugh and, very politely, asked if he may take a seat. I glowered at him.

"You're Miss Swan, I presume?" Mark asked, awareness flitting across his face.

"Yes, I am."

Mark turned to Edward warily. "And you?"

"A friend," was his response. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you have a name, friend of Miss Swan's?" Mark said, eyeing him skeptically.

"My name is Edward Cullen, sir."

"Are you family, Mr. Cullen?"

"N-no, sir," Edward stammered. I gaped openly—I'd never heard Edward hesitate. He always spoke so articulately. Edward caught my eye before looking away.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to step out, Mr. Cullen," Mark gestured toward the now closed door. My shoulders slumped a teensy bit. I was relieved in a sense, because I hadn't _wanted _Edward to come, and now he had to leave in order of the law. But at the same time, it was nice to have him there, almost supportive. Could the situation be so serious that only family was allowed to hear?

"If I may be so bold, sir, I'm as close to Bella as any family member. I am as responsible for this news as she is." His voice had a ring of authority now, and I could see Mark start to frown.

I faked a sneeze to hide my gag. As close to me as a family member? He'd been gone for two freaking years! Renee or Charlie would never do that, or even Phil. I was about to protest but Mark interrupted me.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, this does not concern you as it does Miss Swan, since Charlie Swan is her father, not yours. You may stay on the condition of informing no one of the recent events, do you understand? _No one._"

I gulped. This sounded way worse than I'd thought. I hadn't noticed my hands shaking until Edward placed a cool hand around them, smiling encouragingly. I admit, it did feel nice, knowing he was there for me. Because I would've never expected in a million years what came out of Mark's mouth next.

"Miss Swan, your father reported to a crime scene last night. He tried calling for backup, but the signal was cut off. He's gone missing."

**0 Charlie's missing? Cliffy! Did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions are welcome! I'll try updating very soon, like ASAP soon!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeahs! I am updating again, and it's only been a day! How sweet is that? Anywhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit hard to write, and quite sad, but don't worry! I am a hardcore Edward and Bella fan—but you'll have to see if they make it through! Mwahahha suspense! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers—you make my day!! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I had started spluttering excessively before Mark could continue, almost gagging in the back of my throat again. Charlie? Reporting to the scene of a crime? _What _crime? There was hardly ever trouble in Forks, if you didn't count the rebelling teenagers or rare shoplifters, usually sifting through something as worthless as a piece of gum. I mean, if you're gonna steal, at least do it the right way and make the item worthwhile.

But Charlie...in _danger_...in real, human, heart-pounding danger. In _Forks._ Everything was trembling—my hands, my legs, even my eye had a slight twitch. Edward, sensing my distress, started whispering soothing words into my ear, comforting words. I couldn't make out the meaning—I was number than an ice cap in Antarctica.

"Could you elaborate, sir?" Edward asked Mark, a genuine look of fear plastered on his face. He couldn't be half as scared as I was.

Mark cleared his throat. "Well, Chief Swan was last spotted somewhere in Port Angeles, but the exact location is not precise. Keep in mind that this case is disclosed, Mr. Cullen."

Edward nodded once. Mark was shifting his gaze to me, eyeing me critically.

"Miss Swan, we are doing the best we can to track your father's whereabouts. Last we heard, he was searching for two people, either robbers or murderers or even serial killers, we know not. Do you have any information?"

I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. Something in my mind noted that Mark had said _missing_, not _dead_, but it certainly didn't make me feel any better. I shuddered violently at the thought, unknowingly ignoring Mark's question.

"Breathe, Bella. Your lips are white," Edward said softly. I didn't have the energy or willpower to glare at him.

"Miss Swan?"

"How do you not know what he was searching for?" I shouted, finding my voice again. I was surprised by my rudeness.

"The connection wasn't working—we couldn't get any information."

"But didn't someone _send_ him to search for these people? He just went out on his own, in his police gear, and said, 'Hey! Today's a good day to scout out Port Angeles and see if there are any killers on the loose?'"

"Bella, calm down," Edward said, taking my hand. Of course, the worst thing to calm someone down is to say, "Calm down" which obviously does nothing for the patient whatsoever, except make them more furious.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Edward Cullen! You left me two years ago—you can't suddenly reappear and boss me around!" Suddenly I was sobbing, broken, strangled sounds escaping my throat. I didn't look up to see Edward's face, but I could almost feel the shock and hurt his eyes penetrated. Mark cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to ease the tension.

"Could I have a moment with Bella in private, sir?" I heard Edward mumble to Mark. The man must've nodded because Edward started dragging me toward the door easily, as if were a pillow and didn't weigh one hundred ten pounds.

"Bella, shh, Bella," Edward said, almost cooed. I covered my ears childishly. That wasn't how I'd planned to confront Edward about his return, but everything felt so overwhelming and outrageous, and I'd cracked. Finally.

"Bella..." Now I could hear Edward's strain as he tried to come up with an explanation. The waterworks had stopped, and I clumsily dabbed my eyes with my shirt, careful not to poke one out.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that." He noticed how I hadn't denied the meaning in my words, and his face crumpled. Seeing an angel's face like that wanted to make me cry harder, but those tears would be hard to explain.

"Bella...Bella, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," Edward was whispering roughly, his head down, his face in his hands. I felt the largest lump in my throat, like a really bad case of congestion.

"I never meant to go," Edward continued, still whispering, as if it was too hard to say. My hands balled to fists at my side, but I kept them behind my back—I needed to hear this, no matter how much it hurt.

"I loved you, Bella. I loved everything about us, and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I never would've left if I had the choice, Bella. But my father said it was time for me to start a real life, and he didn't like seeing his son so foolishly in love. He said I needed a job. So he announced—the day after we'd sung in my basement, remember?—that we were moving. He'd gotten me a job in New York."

My breath caught. "New York? Why didn't you object?" I tried to ignore the very obvious fact that, in the beginning, he'd said loved. He'd loved me, past tense.

"I tried. But Carlisle had his mind made up, and my siblings were all so eager, though for different reason. You remember them, right? Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice? They wanted to start a new life and go shopping in the 'fashion capital of the world.'" He chuckled darkly. "It was easy for them—they could move _with_ their true love. I couldn't move with you.

"So I tried to stay behind. I tried persuading, begging, even _hiding_, when it came down to it. But I was outnumbered, and Carlisle had set his foot down. I truly loved you, Bella." His gaze bore into mine, but I looked away. Past tense again.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why..." _Why had he left, why hadn't he said goodbye?_

"I wanted to. Believe me, Bella, if I had to go over the moon to tell you, I would've gone on the next shuttle or developed magical flying powers, whichever came first." He smiled a little, a sad smile.

"Then why didn't you?" I was whispering now.

"I couldn't—I didn't want to feel like I would lose you. I was determined that I'd be back, and you'd be here, waiting, and...god, Bella, everything was so messed up. I'm sorry. I truly am." He was whispering too.

I studied my shoelaces. So he thought it better to just leave me, with no explanation, nothing at all?

"For all I'd known, you could've died!" I said harshly.

"I realized after that I should've told you, but then it was too late. I didn't want to call, because I wanted to see you in person."

I waited, but he didn't continue. I wanted to scream at him. What about Tanya? He had loved me, and then he went to New York and _voila! _Another hot babe—forget about Bella, I'm in love!

"I never loved Tanya," Edward whispered, answering my thoughts. "But when we settled into an apartment, she was conveniently our neighbor, and she was _obsessed_ with me. I was suspicious at first, since she always seemed to be nearby, and then Carlisle dropped the bomb." Edward ground his teeth together. "He'd set me up on a date with Tanya. He'd set me up on a blind date."

"Carlisle would never do that," I argued heatedly. I could never imagine a man so graceful, so caring, so intelligent, to force Edward away from his supposed "true love" and get him another girlfriend. Carlisle wasn't that type.

Edward surprised me by smiling. "My memory does you no justice—I forgot how observant you are."

I swear my heart skipped a beat on that one. "What does that mean?"

Edward sighed but straightened up suddenly, like he'd been caught cheating. I didn't know why he'd stopped the explanation, or lack thereof, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mark, scowling at the both of us.

"Am I interrupting a reunion, or are you two conversing about strict confidential secrets?"

I blushed, misunderstanding his words. I'd been too caught up in Edward's to grasp the meaning. "Um, sort of both."

"_So you are talking about Chief Swan's case?_" His eyes were practically falling out of the sockets.

"No, no!" I said hurriedly. "We're just..." I locked my gaze with Edward, "sorting things out."

Mark, oblivious now, nodded and stalked off. I'd almost forgotten about Charlie at this point, which made me positively angry. How could I listen to this garbage when my father was in potential danger? I glared at Edward.

"Bella—I really want to apologize. I never meant—"

"Oh quit it, Edward. You're so full of it. If you never meant for any of this to happen, why'd you let it? No, what's worse, why did you come back, expecting things to be the same between us, when you have a freaking fiancé? And just before, when you said your memory didn't do me justice, or some crap like that? Were you implying that you were lying to me? Because I'm pretty sure that's the case."

Edward backed away as if I'd slapped him, his face for once expressionless. "I-I shouldn't have come back. I wanted to explain everything and try to be friends but I can't do this, not when you're—"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Edward, okay? I'm sick of your lies and your artificial so-called 'explanations.' Stay the hell away from me from now on, okay? I'm not going to run away from you, run away from my job, just because you came back. I would appreciate it very much if you'd leave me alone." I was about to turn on my heel and leave, but he grabbed my hand. I growled warningly.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Bella, just listen, okay? Whether you believe it or not, I love you. I always have and I always will."

That did it. I didn't want to do anything rash, so I pinned my feet to the ground. I was seething though.

"_Stop lying to me!_ If you love me, why are you with that slutty-two-shoes? Do you ever get tired of feeding people these excuses, some lie to cover up your very problematic conscious? You think you're always right, don't you? But there is one thing you _are_ right about. You shouldn't have come back."

He let go of my arm, speechless. I ran to my truck, not caring that he didn't have a ride. I'd come back and discuss Charlie with Mark as soon as I cooled off. I breathed through my nose and squealed out of the parking lot. In the rearview mirror, I saw him standing in the doorway, his eyes blank, staring after me but not following me.

He was letting me go.

And I didn't know if that was for better of for worse.

I'm evil, aren't I? Was that sad or what? Poor Bella, poor Edward...well, tell me what you think! I'll try updating real soon. Thanks again to those wonderful reviewers!

REVIEW TIME!! The more reviews, the faster I type, and the faster you read!


	5. Chapter 5

**OH!! I updated again in just one day. Pretty good huh? Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted/et cetera, you all made my day! I was very happy to have a crowded inbox. Here's chapter 5, hope you like! Review and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill.

I drove around in circles, breathing heavily, ignoring the sideways glances and honks I received in response to my lightning speed. Well, it was more my weaving in and out of cars that got them annoyed, I presumed, since my truck was still wheezing at sixty-five miles an hour.

I needed to stop and think, so I got off the highway for the drivers' sake and stopped at a local coffee shop. I ordered an iced latte and sat by the window, pondering.

Edward's explanation was so fuzzy, almost like it'd been a dream. Hardly any of it had made sense, anyway. I pinpointed Carlisle's head in my memory. Would he really do that to his son, force him to move and find another soul mate? Maybe he hadn't thought I was good enough for Edward, which I always knew but never voiced? Or maybe Edward was lying about the whole thing for some reason, to ease his guilt or whatever.

Ugh. I sipped the cold drink, shuddering as it made its way down my throat. It was pretty good—I gulped down the rest quickly. I regretted it after I got a brain freeze not a minute later.

I sighed. So many questions he'd aroused, and so few answers. Life was good. And to top it all off, Edward wasn't even my biggest problem, and he was taking all the spotlight, as always. I needed to focus on _Charlie_, my father, who was missing. I knew I should head back to the station, but something about it...I was probably in denial. What teenage daughter _wanted _to hear any more news on her father's absence? Not me. It would be painfully easy to pretend he was fine, at home, waiting for me.

Something eerily familiar crept over me, like I'd heard it before. A sense of déjà vu. Had I said it before? Suddenly, as if my subconscious was answering for me, a flashback of part of Edward's explanation whipped through my mind.

_"Why didn't you tell me? Why..."_

_"I wanted to. Believe me, Bella, if I had to go over the moon to tell you, I would've gone on the next shuttle or developed magical flying powers, whichever came first."_

_"Then why didn't you?"_

_"I couldn't—I didn't want to feel like I would lose you."_

Edward hadn't told me he was leaving because he'd thought it'd be easier, less painful, to pretend everything was okay. It was just like what I was doing with Charlie.

I didn't _want _a missing father, a father in danger. Edward hadn't wanted to leave me, but he didn't want to say goodbye, so the easiest way out was to do nothing at all, to pretend it never happened.

Was that why he'd never said goodbye? Because he was scared of the cause-and-effect it'd have on him?

Or was he lying about everything, feeding me excuse after excuse so I wouldn't torture him in work, embarrass him in front of his dear Tanya?

Ugh. This endless circle was driving me to insanity, as if I didn't have enough reason to go there. Couldn't someone give me a straightforward answer for once? The most pressing one entered my mind.

If it were true, where did that put me?

Obviously I needed to get a grasp on reality—Charlie was missing, and there was nothing I could do but try to help. And Edward—just thinking his name made me shiver—if what Edward'd told me was true, then I couldn't really blame him. I knew how hard it was to face reality, however terrifying it may be.

With that thought in mind, I threw my empty cup away and marched to my truck, determined to find him and make amends. Maybe a sort of truce. We didn't have to like each other, but I didn't want to be at his throat every time we saw each other. Life was grand enough.

I drove considerable slower now, going back to the station. Would he still be there? Would he forgive me, or at least agree not to hate me? No matter how angry I was at Edward, I couldn't survive knowing he despised me. It was like having an angel sending you to hell.

I squeezed into the now crowded lot and slammed my door, crossing my fingers. He had to still be here—where else would he be? He didn't have a ride, last time I checked, and there was no way Edward was hitchhiking.

I ignored the man at the front desk this time, charging right for Mark's office. The door was closed, but muffled voices slipped through the crevice at the bottom. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I knocked.

My face must've been expectant as the door opened because when I saw Edward wasn't there, it fell. Where had he gone? Mark didn't look too happy seeing me there. I muttered an apology for interrupting and went away.

Where could he have gone? I'd only left, what, ten minutes ago? Maybe the guy at the main desk knew. Now I regretted ignoring him earlier, since it wasn't the best impression.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. The guy was slouching in his chair, lazily flipping through a magazine. I guess it was a busy day today.

"You need something, ma'am?" He acknowledged without looking up from the magazine.

"Um, yes, I was just wondering...well, you know the guy I came with earlier? Do you by any chance know where he went?"

"You mean the guy you were fighting with?"

My mouth hung open. Apparently he was more observant than I gave him credit for.

"Um, yes, him."

"He left after you did. Dunno where he was headed."

Crap. "Oh. Well, thanks for your help."

He nodded at me, never looking up. For some reason, that made me blush. I walked away uncertainly. Where was Edward? Had he given up on me and went back to Tanya? Another replay of the explanation, the rockier part, came back to me.

"I-I shouldn't have come back. I wanted to explain everything and try to be friends but I can't do this, not when you're—"

And then I'd cut in, yelling at him about lying to me. Oh crap. Before I could stop it, his face, whiter than snow, popped in my head. And then the image of him in the rearview mirror as I drove away, letting me go. Finally giving up.

No! He couldn't have believed me, could he? I was mad...and confused, and scared, and I took it out on him. But had he truly lost faith in me?

I knew I should be cheering at this point, having successfully avoided Edward for good. But all I felt was cold, and worthless, and very, very stupid. I had to find him. I had to know the truth.

I had to restore his faith in me.

--

It would be debatable whether going home would be acceptable, but I went there anyway. I couldn't go back to the hotel searching, in case I spotted him with Tanya and lost it, though surely that was his exact location. Where else would he be? But no, being ever the coward, I went to the house. The silence hit me like a boulder—it was so quiet, but the quiet was excruciatingly loud, and I found myself covering my ears once more. Couldn't a bird sing? A cricket chirp? I would've even settled for a mouse squeak, though mice horrified me. The silence, so damn loud, was driving me crazy.

I logged on my ancient computer, thinking maybe I could Google his name. It was idiotic, but I had to do _something_. Obviously I didn't find anything, except a link to some shopping-spree-sweepstakes that his sister Alice had won. She'd be thrilled at that. I was mindlessly scrolled through books and movies that featured the name "Edward" when an instant message popped up. I sighed. It automatically opens when I log on to the Internet, though I never used nor had any desire to use.

Of course, the computer would freeze any second now, which always resulted from AIM, but out of curiosity I read the message.

**MechanicJBmagic182: Hey Bella, it's Jacob.**

Jacob? It took me a minute to recall Jake, my boss, though it should've taken only a second. I had so much junk stored in my head; my common sense had less room than usual. I didn't feel like making chitchat, but my curiosity got the better of me—again—and I replied. I felt silly as my screen name flashed on screen, since it wasn't very creative, but Jake didn't comment on it.

**19BSwan87: Hi Jake. How did you get my screen name?**

**MechanicJBmagic182: Jess gave it 2 me**

**19BSwan87: ...**

**MechanicJBmagic182: i asked her 2.**

**19BSwan87: Oh. So, what'd you want?**

**MechanicJBmagic182: just wondering where u were the last 2 dayz.**

**19BSwan87: Can you spell properly?**

**MechanicJBmagic182: Bells it's AIM ur not s'posed 2 spell properly.**

**19BSwan87: Oh. Well, to answer your question, I was sick. Sorry. I came today, but no one was there.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: duh it's our day off. didn't u get my email?**

**19BSwan87: No sorry. I'll check it later.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: ok. so ru ok now?**

**19BSwan87: What do you mean**

**MechanicJBmagic182: feeling bttr? u said u were sick.**

**19BSwan87: Oh, right. Yeah, I'm better. Thanks.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: u coming 2morrow? 2 wrk?**

**19BSwan87: Yeah.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: good. haha ur s/n looks like it says BS wan like 19 bullshit wan 87.**

**19BSwan87: Very clever of you to notice that, Jacob.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: i no rite. well gtg cya 2morrow rite?**

**19BSwan87: Right. Bye!**

**MechanicJBmagic182: oh bella?**

**19BSwan87: What?**

**MechanicJBmagic182: nvm.**

**19BSwan87: Tell me.**

**MechanicJBmagic182: its nothin. cya.**

_MechanicJBmagic182 has signed off._

I signed off after him, pondering what he'd been about to say. The phone rang then, making me jump so far I almost left my shoes behind. I quickly detangled my thoughts and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I was breathless.

Silence. I tried again.

"Um, hello?"

"Bella? We need to talk."

Sweet misery. Edward.

**Another cliffy! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! Did you like? Suggestions and critique are welcome!**

**REVIEW TIME!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating earlier! Yes, I broke my once-a-day update streak ( but fear not! Here is chapter 6 at last. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, you make my day!

Disclaimer: We've established that I own nothing, yes? –insert head nod here-

My hands went clammy with moisture, like I'd just poured a bucket of water onto them. I shivered at his voice, a million thoughts flashing through my mind like an avalanche I had no control over. Why was he calling? Had he remembered my number from years ago or had he looked it up in the phonebook? What did he want?

"Hi Edward," I said slowly, probably sounding like I was incompetent. I cursed at my stupid-ness, marveling at how hypocritical I was—had I not said I'd stay away from Edward Cullen forever?

Except that, before he'd called, I was trying to MapQuest him like a stalker and praying I could restore his faith in me.

This was seriously messed up.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward repeated, his velvet voice troubled.

"Um, yeah, I'm not so sure of that..." I said. No matter how much my heart yearned for him, I wouldn't give in. I couldn't. Not after all the chaos he was causing. My heart thudded violently against my chest.

"You deserve the truth, Bella," he continued. I drew in a sharp breath; so the entire story he'd told me earlier had been a lie? My eyes started to water as I fought my anger. How could he lie to me even more, after seeking my trust?

"Edward, I can't be associated with a liar, mainly you. How do you expect me to accept your offer after you just confessed lying to me before, about Carlisle forcing you to move and everything? How do I know you're really telling the truth?" He was like the Boy Who Cried Wolf, I swear. I ground my teeth together.

"You remember his name," Edward chuckled lightly. I stomped my foot—pathetic, I know, since I was on the _phone_—and resisted the urge to yell at him. He was missing the point by a mile.

"Edward, I can't meet with you anymore. You should be busy preparing for your fiancé," I managed to choke out, upping the guilt up a little. I could almost feel Edward cringe through the phone, and I hated that I seemed to still know him inside and out, even after the large gap.

"I need to see you," Edward said in a smaller voice, almost like he was confessing a weakness. I bit my lip. He made it so much harder to ignore him when he spoke like that.

"You'll see me at work," I said quickly, before every ounce of my willpower crumbled.

"You know what I mean," he snapped, suddenly irritated again. I sighed. I'd forgotten about his frequent mood swings.

"I don't think Tanya would like that," I responded.

"Neither would Jacob, but you don't see me complaining," Edward said bitterly.

"What?" I gasped. Had he somehow misinterpreted and believed I was actually _interested_ in Jacob, my _boss_, in that way?

"Jacob is my boss, and I would never go there," I said frostily. I was barely aware that I'd narrowed my eyes at the TV playing, as if it were the meteorologist's fault for all my problems.

"I thought better of you, Bella, I really did."

"Edward!"

But he'd hung up. I slammed the phone in its cradle so fast the wall shook slightly, and stalked over to the couch, where I hurled a pillow at the television. How dare he blame _me_ for all this, turn the tables on _me_? Like it was my fault that he'd disappeared from my life, hurting me, creating that stone wall that now circled my heart. But it was breaking, piece by piece—I could feel it. That wall that guarded my heart was slowly falling, and I didn't want to know what that meant.

I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed my jacket and stalked out of the house, not entirely sure where I was heading. Maybe I'd visit Jacob, just for someone to talk to. I hoped he wouldn't push me away—I really needed to vent right now. A part of me was satisfied with my choice, thinking maybe by a miracle Edward would see us and be jealous, hurt the way I was hurting. I smiled to myself and picked up the pace.

By the time I was on the front step, my smile had faded. What was I doing, standing outside my boss's door, wanting to explain my ridiculous situations to him? Was I that crazy? I shrugged my shoulders, thinking what the hell, and knocked.

A few pounding footsteps came from inside, followed by Jake's voice. He was yelling to his father, I think. I suddenly got a sick feeling in my gut—what if I was leading Jake on unintentionally? What if he thought I was making up for missing that "get together for a coffee" time he suggested before?

But it was too late to run and hide. The door was yanked open, and there was Jacob.

Let me remind you that he is my boss, and surely if you've ever seen yours, he would not be shirtless and grinning at you like you were an angel sent from heaven above. And he probably wasn't holding a flyswatter in his hand.

Unless you _have_ seen all this, then I'm sorry if I've offended you.

"Bells!" Jacob boomed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug before I could protest.

"Jake—air!" I reminded. He laughed and set me down.

"What're you doing here, Bells? It's nice to see you!"

I blushed. "Um, I was just wondering if I could come in. You know, to talk." God, I sounded pathetic.

But Jacob was more than willing. He opened the door wide and gestured inside before disappearing to fetch us some drinks. I smiled despite myself.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Jake asked as he set the mugs down. I peered into my mug, my eyebrows rising as I saw a purplish liquid in it with a teeny umbrella.

"Um, what is this?" I asked the drink.

"Grape juice and sprite. A hint of lemonade. The umbrella's the finishing touch," Jake said, sounding proud of himself. I gulped. I was never one to try new things, and the mixture didn't sound very promising. But I couldn't resist the encouraging smile Jake gave me, so I hesitantly lifted the mug and gave him a halfhearted smile before sipping the concoction.

"Oh wow!" I spluttered, wiping my mouth hastily with my sleeve. I tried not to spit out the liquid like I wanted and swallowed, closing my eyes. Blech. It was so..._sour_.

"You don't like it?" Jake inquired.

"Ah...a bit too tart for my taste. What'd you say was in it again?"

"Grape juice, sprite, and a sprinkle of lemonade."

"Oh, right. I believe you said a hint of lemonade," I pointed out lamely. Jacob laughed at my pitiful joke.

"So, Bella, what'd you wanna talk about?" Jake asked again, leaning towards me. I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed.

"Is something wrong?" He said, almost accusingly, after I didn't answer.

"No, no, nothings wrong," I told him hurriedly, though it was nothing short of a lie. I wanted to tell him everything, but where would that put me, in terms of my job? Workers to not get close to bosses—it just doesn't happen. If Jake weren't so easy to talk to, not to mention younger than me, I would've never come here.

"Oh, okay. You scared me for a second there," Jake said, relaxing again. He slurped at his drink like a true American teenager.

"So, what's up? When do you go back to school?" I asked out of genuine curiosity, deciding to leave the drama behind, maybe mention it another time. I didn't want to spoil Jake's contagious radiant mood.

"In a week," Jake said, making a face. I laughed.

"Will you be taking time off from being the head honcho at the hotel or continue?" I prompted. God, I couldn't imagine doing that; juggling running your own business, schoolwork, friends, family...the kid had it hard. I shook my head just thinking about it. Jake was forced to grow up pretty fast, after Billy couldn't make the money anymore. I couldn't fathom what it'd be like if I were in his shoes, at just sixteen.

"I dunno yet, I'm still thinking it over. Maybe I'll hire an assistant manager to keep things in line while I'm in school. The only problem with that is, I don't have the cash to pay him full salary. It sucks."

"Sounds like it," I sympathized. If only Jacob could get a break and hire someone for free.

"Hey, maybe I can find you a volunteer to do your job for free," I suggested, brightening up. I knew it was a long shot, I wasn't an idiot, but maybe I'd be able to find someone with a great effort. Jake was still a teenager—let him enjoy himself.

"You don't need to stress yourself over it," Jake said with a wave of his hand. "Let me handle my job."

I shrugged, storing my idea in the back of my mind for future reference. "Whatever you say, boss."

Jake grinned at me. "So Bella, why did you _really_ come here? I'm pretty sure it wasn't for my excellent talent of brewing concoctions."

I laughed. "Not really. I dunno...I guess I just needed someone to talk to." _To get my mind off things_, I added mentally.

"Well, whenever you need me, I'll be here," Jacob said huskily.

"Oh. Um, that's very nice of you, I guess," I said, suddenly backtracking. I forgot about not giving him the wrong idea—no need to lead him on.

"So, what were you gonna say online?" I said desperately to distract him. Jake frowned and straightened up.

"Nothing, just rambling," he said nonchalantly.

"Sure," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh oh."

"No, it's not bad, I swear!"

I knew I'd regret it, but I was too curious. "Okay."

"Well...I know I'm your boss, even though I'm younger than you, but I just wanted you to know that I can be your friend too. I haven't morphed into some scary, unapproachable manager, have I?"

"Not yet," I said, unsure where he was going with this.

"Good," he smiled at me. "Just making sure."

"Oh." I took a deep breath. "Jake, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go. I might not be able to make work tomorrow—just a heads up."

"Why?" Leave it to Jacob to kill my mood. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to gush to him about Edward, so I told him the other reason for my stressed mood.

"Charlie's missing," I informed him tersely. Jacob's mouth hung open.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bella," he said seriously. "Do the police have any whereabouts?"

I shook my head glumly. "I'm going downtown again to check it out. So expect me to not be there tomorrow."

"No problem. You can take as many days off as you'd like. God, I can't imagine...sorry, I'm rambling again."

"It's okay," I said halfheartedly. "So, see you."

I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Bella?"

I sighed and snapped a little more forcefully than necessary. "What, Jacob?"

"I just...have one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

And then he kissed me.

OMC! So now even more complications occur! Poor Bella. I know there wasn't much Edward/Bella interaction, but don't worry, there will be next chappie! See that purplish button? Click it like it's hot! You know you want to! The sooner you review, the faster I update, the quicker you read!


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped, my mind going into panic mode, as his hot breath nearly suffocated me

Finally I'm updating!! Sorry again for the gap, I've just been busy with school and whatnot. But don't fret, I'm updating now, aren't I? Hope you enjoy, sorry it's a little short.

Disclaimer: Plot owner is all 0

I gasped, my mind going into panic mode, as his hot breath nearly suffocated me. Had I not been breathing through my nose at the given moment, I probably would've fainted. Okay, maybe something a little less dramatic, but maybe if I pretended like I _did_ faint Jacob would at least get the hint.

I pushed him away, or at least attempted, but he was now leading us to the couch. I groaned in protest, but he misinterpreted my "this is so messed up get off of me you jerk" groan to a "this is so awesome you're damn sexy" groan. It didn't help that he was shirtless, and his teenage hormones were probably raging (I'd learned to control mine a smidge.) I freed my right hand from beneath his chest and whacked him on the side of the head.

Finally, he stopped.

But he was grinning.

"What...the...hell...was that?" I yelled, catching my breath and cursing. He chuckled.

"Was I so good to knock you breathless?"

"Ugh!" I screeched and smacked him again, though not painfully, on the side of his head. I contemplated using more force as to make him get the picture, but I wasn't a very violent person, and even in a situation as insane as this, I couldn't get myself to fully slap him.

Jacob just laughed again, though, like my hand was a weightless feather.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he told me, closing his eyes but maintaining his smile. I ground my teeth together.

"Jacob, you're such a jerk!" I shouted, though I added a few more colorful words.

"If I'm such a jerk, why'd you come here today?"

"To talk to you! _I _wasn't coming here to start something illegal!"

"Illegal? It's illegal to kiss you?"

"It's illegal to be involved with an underage worker!"

"Bella, you're older than me," Jacob pointed out, his eyes dancing as he thought he'd just won the argument. I thought it over, trying to see some other way he could be arrested. Or at least give me another excuse to hit him.

"But you're my boss, so technically speaking—"

Jacob gave me a look, mocking disapproval, but I was too angry to acknowledge it. My eyes were brimming with tears—of anger, of course—and I clenched my fists at my side. How could Jacob _do_ this to me, now, of all times? He was my _boss_, for crying out loud! And even if he weren't that, he'd hurt me. I thought I could at least trust him as a friend, to escape my crazy life for at least a little while and be...happy. Just for a little.

But no, Jacob had to ruin all of that by kissing me. What the hell was his problem? What was he thinking? Honestly, I could've taken his brain out right now and stored nuts in there. Didn't he know how this affected me? As if I didn't have enough to deal with. And although him kissing me was bad enough, he had to be my _boss_! This was all too much—getting horrific mixed signals from Edward (and having him return with a fiancé, no doubt), losing Charlie for an unspecified amount of time, and now Jake kissing me like it was going out of style.

This was the point where I'd wake up.

Unfortunately, this nightmare was no dream. It was cold, hard reality, and I had to start facing it before something else could go wrong.

"Bella, c'mon, tell me the truth. From my lack of inexperience, I'd say that was pretty good."

"Oh yeah, sure as hell it was good—if you mean nearly suffocating in the process." I would've told him off about his being shirtless, too, but even the thought made me blush. I didn't want him to think it turned me on or something, though apparently, he didn't need any convincing.

He continued protesting, but I tuned him out, confronting what was now a disturbing reality.

I would tell Edward what I really thought about him—that was vital. Sure, I'd mention how much he'd hurt me and how I hated him to the very core for existing and ruining me. But the truth, the real truth that I'd just admitted to myself, was that I still cared about him. Because hating someone means you have to care; why else would you put all the energy into it? And...I didn't even hate him a lot, though I hated _myself_ for realizing the fact that...I still had feelings for him. I still might love him.

_No! Stop it!_ A voice cried desperately in the back of my head. _After all he's done to you! He has a new life! He doesn't want you in it!_

_Then why did he want to talk to me? Why does he still want me to be his friend, if nothing more?_ I argued back. The war raged on, while I must've looked like an idiot to Jacob. I could feel my tense expression, but he probably thought I was giving him the silent treatment. Well whatever, let him think that.

_He has a fiancé! He's about to be _married_! _The voice said, silencing me. I couldn't argue with that.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright? I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean for you to be upset..." Jake was fawning at my side in an instant. I didn't know why until I realized the liquid in my eyes had brimmed over, and my tears were like a waterfall down my cheek.

The voice was right. I couldn't compete with his new to-be wife. Although Tanya was rude to me, it was probably because she was suspicious of seeing her boyfriend with another girl, only a week before the wedding. If I were in her place, I'd be a little annoyed too. Maybe Tanya was a really charming woman—maybe I'd provoked the bad side of her, the more jealous side. Maybe she was nice and caring...not to mention the most beautiful girl on the planet. You could scour the globe, but she was just that stunning.

And no matter how much I resented it, Edward obviously loved her. I mean, he was getting _married_, for crying out loud! If he hadn't loved her, he wouldn't have proposed, now would he? If he hadn't loved her, he wouldn't have even come here in the first place, to marry her. So I guess I should thank her for bringing him back to me, even for this short period of time, because until a few days ago I never thought I'd see him again.

Should I give up this stupid chase and just let him be? I'd stop accusing him, I'd stop prying for explanations, and I'd stop interfering with her life. I'd go back to my job and be there for Edward as he walked down the aisle, regardless of the pain. I'd congratulate Tanya like a good girl and let them have their fun. I wanted Edward to be happy, and even if he didn't want the same for me, I would follow through on my part.

I'd forgotten that Jacob was still here—I'd been ignoring him, lost in thought. I guess the tears had stopped because my face felt dry. I looked up to see a distressed Jacob, in the middle of explaining something.

"—and if I ever do something that stupid again, feel free to get a new job. I'll even recommend you to a bigger one, one that can pay you more than me. I'm so stupid, god, I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again and I don't deserve you, because you've been nothing but nice to me and I had to be an idiot and kiss you and ruin everything and—"

"Jake, Jake, stop. It's okay," I said, wiping my eyes, trying to laugh to lighten the mood. I actually felt good, even great, having thoughts of Edward off my back. After I made a decision, I was determined to execute it, usually relieved that the decision was made. Now I could focus on more important things, like Charlie, and Jacob's apparent interest in me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I totally understand if you don't wanna work for me anymore. For the hotel, I mean. Ag, I mean—"

"Jake, calm down. I'm okay," I smiled at him, genuinely. "I'd actually like to thank you."

Jake, who'd been planning what he was going to say next, stopped. Obviously what he was planning no longer applied, and he looked at me, stunned.

"Wait, what?"

I laughed, and it felt so good, so pure. It felt like I hadn't laughed in ages.

"I said, thank you. I guess you sort of made me realize some things. But don't get the wrong idea—if you ever do that again, I _will_ slap you and/or tell—" My breath caught in my throat. I'd been about to say "tell Charlie" but I couldn't make myself say his name. I swallowed and tried again.

"Just...I'll keep working for you, don't worry. Just not tomorrow, you know, cause...well, you know." I grimaced but continued. "But I'm not romantically interested in you, Jake. I'm sorry. You are, however, a good friend, so I'm not going to leave you." At the end, I sort of convinced myself that, for right now, I was being a good person. To prove to him that, although he didn't even know about Edward and I, that I wouldn't just leave without an explanation. I would stay.

I know, how pathetic to convince myself. Edward was obviously a better person than me—_he _hadn't gotten his hopes up when he saw me or done some of the stupid things I had.

But I didn't need to worry about him, so that was that.

Still, something about me trying to convince myself that I was better than Edward was highly unusual. I never classified people as "better" than another, and it led me to believe that perhaps I still had an inkling of doubt in my head. A small seed of my mind was still undecided.

I hoped it wasn't a sign.

Well, maybe Jacob didn't get a good slap, and I'm sorry to those who wanted him to get what he deserved, but I hope you still liked it! Will Bella convince herself she's not right for Edward, or will that miniscule seed of doubt resurface? Mwahaha suspense!! Until next time, my lovely readers, review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**How many times do I have to grovel at your feet? I am SO SORRY I haven't updated like the last century or so. I completely left this story hanging. All I can ask of you wonderful readers is to simply read, and enjoy. Thank you so much for sticking with me!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.

The next day I was at work, though I showed up forty minutes late. I apologized to Jacob, but he said he understood (though I think he was still guilty about kissing me yesterday, and trying to make amends). Jess wasn't there, so I set the tables and folded the napkins by myself about a thousand times over the course of two hours. I replayed the morning in my head.

I'd gone to the police station, as promised. Mark said the Port Angeles cops were scouting out Charlie's last sighting, and that I should go back to work without worrying. I laughed at the thought—me, not being paranoid after being recently informed that my father was missing? That was as ridiculous as flinging myself off a cliff, for Pete's sake.

Last night had been one of the loneliest, most frightening nights I'd experienced in my seventeen years for a few reasons. The most dominant, and most obvious, was that Charlie wasn't there, and I had the house all to myself. Not the best situation for a girl with a habit of over thinking things at night. Plus, everything seemed so much darker. It was like the world had been covered in a giant black cape, and I didn't have the strength to pull it off.

I'd considered calling Jess and asking to stay with her, but I didn't want to be a pest or bring up Charlie's disappearance unnecessarily. I hadn't exactly told her the bad news. Jess wasn't one I'd confide in on those types of things.

I finished work early, though all I was doing was setting up tablecloths. I didn't know what else to do, but I definitely wasn't going home. I sighed, knowing in my heart what was right, what I promised myself I'd do—find Edward. I'd been putting it off, coward I was, but I knew I had to confront him sooner or later. My hands shook as I searched the halls, anxious eyes starting at the slightest sound. It was sort of a lost cause, since there was a one in a hundred chance of him being here at this exact moment, on the same floor as I. For all I knew, he could be in Europe again, having decided that I'd never come around and left with Tanya. But no, he would at least try to say goodbye this time, wouldn't he?

I shuddered at the thought, and at how I truly didn't know the answer.

I let out a cry of surprise when I heard a loud woman's voice, very high and almost musical. I found myself drifting toward the voice. Somehow it sounded familiar, and my mind sifted through the possibilities...

I gasped as I rounded the corner and came face to face with someone I never thought I'd see again. I almost fell to the ground in shock and gratefulness. _Finally_, someone who might give me a straight answer.

Alice Cullen.

I beamed as I took her in, happily noticing she hadn't changed much in appearance. Her black hair was still short and spiky, and she hadn't grown an inch. She was dolled up in a frilly yellow dress and a designer purse. At least she hadn't lost her spunky, somewhat obsessive flair for fashion.

"Oh, Alice!" I shrilled, unable to hold myself back. I hugged her tightly, sobbing into her dress. I felt guilty immediately after for soaking it with my tears. Alice, her mouth ajar, was now in an eccentric smile.

"Bella!" She yelled, her soprano voice loud enough for a large chorus of girls instead of a four-foot-ten-inch individual.

"My legal midget is back," I said, laughing weakly. I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes, grinning at her. I laughed at myself, and it felt so good to laugh again. Alice just had that sunny personality that affected everyone in the room, regardless of their former mood.

A pained look crossed Alice's face when she said that, and for a moment I was afraid I'd offended her. We always used to joke about her height, but what if she'd actually changed a bit over the large gap that consumed us? What if she thought I was immature to call her such a name?

"Bella...I'm so sorry," she whispered, and instantly I knew she wasn't apologizing for my outburst. I didn't want to talk about this with her. Alice, of all people, who I hated seeing unhappy, even for a second. Just like her happiness was contagious, so was her misery. And seeing this little pixie cry would shatter the pieces of my heart.

"'S okay," I murmured, though I crossed my arms over my chest at the words. I took her hesitance as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Do...do you know where Edward is?" It was so much harder than I would've thought to say his name aloud. Alice's face crumpled, and I felt like a monster for causing it.

"Edward's not here, Bella," Alice said sadly. "I mean, he's not in this hotel right now," she added quickly, seeing the hurt plain on my face. I breathed in a sigh of relief—for a second, I thought she'd meant he'd left again, only on his own. That would've been too much to bear...

"Do you know where I can find him?" I closed my eyes and enunciated each word slowly, breathing through my nose. Her answer would either make me or break me. Please, please let it not be the latter.

"Bella..." Alice didn't answer, and that made me impatient.

"Alice, I _need_ to see him. _Please_, if you know where he is, tell me." I was practically begging here. I'd get on my knees if I had to.

I could hear Alice's reluctance as she answered. "He's...he's with Tanya." She sneered Tanya's name, and I felt the slightest bit comforted that Alice seemed to enjoy Tanya's presence as much as I did.

"Bella?" Alice asked again, for I hadn't responded. I was too caught up in this news, too preoccupied in imagining what Edward could be doing with Tanya right now.

"Yes, Alice?"

Alice's voice shook, which surprised me. "I've...I've missed you so much. And I'm so sorry. You're still my best friend, Bella. I'm sorry I never said goodbye, either."

Her little explanation stung me. I'd forgotten how the rest of Edward's family hadn't bid me farewell either, or hinted out their departure. Alice and I had grown a strong friendship, partly because of my "relationship" with Edward, and the pain and shock of him leaving left me to forget about Alice's as well. My body recoiled at the thought of reliving through that pain, but it hurt to think that Alice hadn't told me anything, either.

I let out a small whimper before hugging her again, and Alice pulled me close and let me ruin her shirt once more. She kept saying, "I'm sorry" over and over, and it became a sort of lullaby to me. My eyes gradually closed, filled still with the tears I held back. I didn't deserve Alice...I didn't want to make her guilty, but I couldn't let her go, either. Not when her brother was already almost out of my grasp.

"Bella, I think...I think Edward still loves you," she said after a moment. I gasped. Alice always had an uncanny way of predicting things, but this was just...absurd. I choked on words in my attempt to get them out.

"Alice! You—that's just the most...can you honestly expect me..."

"I know, I'm crazy," she interrupted, smoothing my hair. "But really...he really loved you Bella, before...we left. And then, while we were away, he kept a picture of you in his pocket, all the time. He didn't know I knew, but I did. And he never smiled the same during that time; it was always a ghost of that crooked smile you love. It never touched his eyes, you know? So, let him explain, please. It must be killing him just to be here, knowing you hate him so."

I gulped. Edward thought I hated him? That was possibly _more_ absurd than Alice's previous statement.

"I...I don't know, Alice. I'm pretty busy this week, setting up for his _wedding_—" I forced the word out of my teeth, "—and I have some errands to run."

"Like what, playing hide and seek?"

"Just hide, actually." I admitted. Alice sniffed, seeming a bit like her old self again.

"Well, Bella, I'll let it slide this time. But I do have one request." At this her eyes gleamed wickedly. I gulped—did I really want to know?

"Yes?"

"You. Me. Seattle." She paused dramatically for effect, and then unleashed the bomb. "Shopping."

--

We got back at seven that night, after an extensive mall crawl. Alice had left with nearly the whole store's inventory, and I helped carry her bags to her flashy yellow Porsche. I honestly didn't know how we'd fit the bags in without drowning in them, but miraculously we managed to squeeze them into the trunk and backseat.

"Did you like that?" Alice asked cheerily, positively beaming.

"In all honesty...it wasn't half as bad as I thought it'd be," I admitted to her. She stepped on the brake so hard I almost knocked my head into the windshield.

"WHAT?" she screeched, as if I'd just informed her I ate human lungs for breakfast.

"It wasn't.... that bad," I repeated, fearful of her reaction.

"What have you done to Bella Swan? Are you a clone? Evil twin?"

"Alice, please start driving. We look like an impaired car on the road," I said evenly. Although she accelerated again, her eyes never left mine. Panic bubbled in my stomach.

You've...ah, had a change of heart, I guess," she choked out, successfully avoiding to tack on "since the last time we were here" to the end. I frowned as I realized the last time we'd been to the mall together was nearly three years ago.

"I guess," I said, and we drifted into an awkward silence. In truth, I hadn't enjoyed the trip as much as her actual company. I loved Alice being part of my life again—it made me feel more normal, more like my old self. It was sad to think of how long she'd been gone.

"Have they found anything about Charlie?" Alice asked worriedly as we drove, way too fast, along the highway. I'd already filled Alice in with every detail of my new life; from Charlie's absence to the way I bawled my eyes out when I'd discovered her family's departure.

"No," I said glumly. "Some people were sent to check it out."

"He'll be fine," Alice said, her eyes foggy. I willed myself to believe her—it was too scary not to. I looked over at her small frame and smiled despite myself. I'd missed her so much.

"What is it, Bella?" She asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. I love you, Alice," I said.

"As a friend, I hope," she joked. "Or did you have a sex change while we were out?"

I laughed with her. "The second, definitely."

Alice smiled, though her eyes went hard. I wondered idly why that was.

I slumped against my seat and shut my eyes, listening to the rain slap against the window.

--

I woke up to find the car in an empty employee parking lot. Alice was gone, and so were her shopping bags in the back. My eyes widened in confusion, but I stopped myself before terror could incapacitate me. She'd left a sticky note to the windshield, which was now dry since it'd stopped raining. I ripped it off.

"Bella- sorry I had to leave so early. Thought you'd like to talk to Edward here. He's on the 5th floor, number 372. Lots of love –Alice."

Crap.

I sighed, my knees trembling. This was it—it was either now or never.

I'd protect my heart tonight while he explained. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't break it again. Maybe we could be friends. I gathered what little courage I had left and walked, ever so slowly, to his room. To my destiny, if you will. The elevator was agonizingly slow. I whistled to myself to break the silence.

And then, before I'd even planned what I was going to say, I was at his door.

I held my breath. What the heck was I doing? Making a fool out of myself, yet again, and for what? I took Alice's warning in consideration, and I guess I could blame her if Edward found my appearance suspicious. I could only pray Tanya wasn't there.

Of course she was. It was just my luck.

Edward opened the door a centimeter, hiding the rest of the room from view. I was disenchanted to see he only had a bathrobe on, and slightly horrified as I imagined the reason.

"Bella?" Edward asked in surprise, though his tone was pleased. I ground my teeth together to keep in control—why did he have to sound so damn happy to see me? It made everything that much harder. He looked a bit sheepish, a little embarrassed as he quickly shut the door behind him. I frowned.

"Hi Edward," I said quietly. I wondered what my face looked like, because something flickered across his own in response.

"Um...now may not be the best time," He grimaced as he look pointedly toward the door.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said, meaning it. I'd rather be anywhere but here right now, preferably under my sheets with a pillow over my head to block out the world.

"Edward, what's taking you so long?" Tanya appeared then, as if on cue. She yanked open the door, and I gasped as I took her in. Her strawberry blonde hair, that looked like a movie star's and probably cost as much, was cut in short layers but made her vibrant blue eyes stand out. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest, but ignored it.

I didn't miss that she was wearing only a towel. I nearly gagged. Edward closed his eyes when he saw my face and put a hand to his forehead.

"Tanya, please go back inside," Edward commanded, angry, no doubt. Tanya ignored him, pursing her lips at me. An unsatisfied scowl played on her lips, and I'm sure she was using a handful of derogatory words in her mind right now.

"Can we help you?" She barked at me.

"I'm just here to see Edward," I replied meekly. I cringed as the words came out of my mouth—they sounded bad even to my ears. Tanya looked as if I'd just called off her wedding, and her face turned a deep purple. She reminded me of a bull.

"He doesn't want to see you, bitch. Why don't you go away so you can stop bothering him?"

Edward looked at her, jaw to the floor. It would've been amusing if Tanya's words weren't ringing in my ears, the truth very evident in them.

"Tanya, you—" Edward started toward her, as if he'd actually hit her if he got the chance, but I stepped in between them.

"Stop it, Edward. She's...she's right. I'm sorry for...interrupting you two. I'll be going now." I hated being the source of his anguish, even now. Edward squeezed his eyes shut yet again.

"Tanya, I promise you, I'll be back in ten minutes, just ten minutes, if you let me talk to Bella. _Please_, I swear on your wedding ring it will only take a second."

Tanya hesitated, torn, but looked at her ring adoringly and nodded at him. She turned once more to hiss at me and glare icily.

"And by the way, can you bring up some crushed ice when you get the chance? We're running a little low." Then she slammed the door on my face. I hadn't bothered to mention that I wasn't a maid (or her slave) but saved my breath. I'd let her stay parched.

Edward and I sighed in relief, though I felt as if the floor had been yanked from underneath me and I was floating somewhere in space.

"Bella," he began, and just hearing my name come off of those lips sent chills down my spine. I braced myself for the truth. It would be so much easier if he didn't keep having this effect over me—then maybe I'd be able to get over him. He took in a deep breath.

"Isabella, I want to apologize for everything. For loving you, for leaving you...even for meeting you, because I could've saved you so much pain—yours and mine—had I not met you that lonesome September day."

I couldn't believe he remember the exact month, though I'd memorized it long ago. I was mildly pleased, which wasn't helping. He continued.

"Firstly, Bella, I'm sorry for the sight you just witnessed. You truly came at a horrid time—it seems karma is getting back at me. I know you must think that Tanya and I were being...intimate in there, and the way I'm dressed certainly doesn't support my side." He smiled sadly. "Then again, when have I ever known what you're thinking?

"Anyway, I guess I'm getting what I deserve—you truly have every right to hate me, Isabella Swan. But believe me when I say, I swear to you it was just you, at an inconvenient place at the wrong time. I was just getting out of the shower, not engaging in anything more, especially with Tanya. Then you knock, and Tanya, seeing me, decides to throw on a towel. Don't ask me why. But honestly, it was completely innocent. I wasn't..." He sighed. I hardly felt sympathy for him—how did I know he wasn't lying to me again? How could I trust him?

"But why would you believe me?" He mused to himself. "After all, I've given you no reason to trust me."

He had that right. I narrowed my eyes by a fraction.

"Edward! It's almost ten minutes!" Tanya called from inside the room, and he groaned. His tortured expression shifted to mine.

"Bella...I love you. It may sound like a lie, and you can choose to believe that if it's easier for you. But it is so true...and it's why I couldn't say goodbye to you that fateful day. I couldn't...leave you. Not permanently. I was so convinced I'd come back."

"It's insignificant, love is," I told him. "I love you too. I've always loved you. But I don't know if I'm _in_ love with you anymore. I don't know much of anything these days." Not to mention he had a bride-to-be, and if I ever confessed the truth she'd probably burn me at the stake.

Edward, seeming to sense where my stress was coming from, rolled his eyes at the door. He took my hand, and everything stopped working. My heart sped up, and I hated it. I saw a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Let's go to my old place," Edward suggested suddenly. I was too shocked to think rationally.

"B-but you promised...you _swore_ to Tanya..." I trailed off, not being able to say any more. His smile widened, like a man who'd just earned his freedom.

"I didn't swear to her. I swore to her wedding ring."

I let that hang, not sure what he meant. I was dangerously close to going over the edge when I thought through the possibilities. No, he couldn't. It wasn't possible. Was this some idiotic way of showing me I could trust him? What was he _doing_?

"What does that mean?" I snapped, exasperated.

Edward grinned wickedly. "It means, I'm free."

And then we ran out of the hotel, hand in hand, escaping Tanya, and escaping reality.

**Is Edward ditching his fiancé? What do you think he's planning? Stick around to find out! THANK YOU THANK YOU.**


End file.
